


【擎蜂】塞伯坦人会梦见电子蜂吗

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 小甜饼，双向暗恋。TFP战后和平背景。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 10





	【擎蜂】塞伯坦人会梦见电子蜂吗

擎天柱将大黄蜂压在墙上，一双圆圆的光镜充满期待地望着他。于是他闭上光镜，一只手抚上大黄蜂光滑的面甲，缓慢而虔诚地吻向那两片薄薄的金属唇。

擎天柱从充电状态中猛然惊醒。他伸出一只手，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。他的脑模块中冒出的第一个想法居然是——他几乎就要吻到他了。这奇怪的念头似乎吓了他一跳。他为何会对他的小侦察兵产生这样的想法？不，不过是梦而已，是电子旁路自检产生的冗余信息。擎天柱试图闭上光镜再次进入充电状态，但黑暗中出现的只有大黄蜂那双湛蓝的光镜，与紧张得抿成一条直线的唇。他皱起眉头，再次睁开光镜，索性望着休息室的天花板放空思绪。

啊……我几乎就要吻到他了。

大黄蜂觉得今天的领袖怪怪的，却也说不上哪里奇怪。没错，他是多看了自己那么一会儿，不过这也许是因为他昨天才给漆面抛了光。他似乎有些理解击倒对于漆面的执念了。他的这点小芯思成功得到了回报，引来了某个特定大型机的关注。可是吸引来的这目光好像也不是停留在他的车漆上，而是停留在了他的面部。正是午休时间，大黄蜂又喝了一口手中的新口味能量饮料，扭过头瞄了一眼正在偷偷看他的擎天柱。他实在忍不住，向坐在自己对面的烟幕开口问道，“我的面甲上有什么东西吗？”

擎天柱从不远处走过来，拍拍大黄蜂亮黄色的肩甲，冲他点了点头，“漆面不错，Bee。”在说出这话的一瞬间擎天柱就后悔了。这太刻意了，他甚至从来没有夸过任何人的漆面。“中午好，烟幕。铁堡的修复工作还顺利吗？”于是他迅速转移话题，顺势坐到烟幕旁边，光镜却直直地盯着斜对面的黄色小机子。他看着大黄蜂两片嘴唇微张，轻轻叼起粉色吸管，稍微用力将亮蓝色的能量饮料吸进口中，接着松开吸管，伸出小小舌尖舔过沾了些荧蓝液体的上唇。

普神啊——擎天柱感到自己的机体温度正在迅速升高。他艰难地移开视线，挪回到烟幕的面甲上，礼貌地等待对方结束手舞足蹈的任务汇报。“很好，谢谢你，烟幕。我必须离开了，还有很多工作等着我。”临走前，擎天柱又看了大黄蜂一眼。小机子的光学镜中闪过一丝失望，却又马上对他笑了一下，试图掩盖起刚才的表情。而擎天柱几乎是无意识地望向那两瓣扬起来有着好看弧度的嘴唇，此时占据他脑模块的念头竟然是——我几乎就要吻到他了。

擎天柱将大黄蜂压在墙上，一双圆圆的光镜充满期待地望着他。他闭上光镜，一手抚上大黄蜂光滑的面甲，虔诚地吻向他。两片薄薄的嘴唇温暖又柔软，带着小机子身上独有的青涩气息。

擎天柱再次从充电状态中惊醒。时隔几循环日，他竟然又做了这个荒唐的梦。而这次梦中的画面似乎又清晰了一些，他指尖的触感那么真实，几乎还残留着大黄蜂面甲传来的热度。擎天柱低头看着自己的手指，眨了眨光镜。他当然知道自己为什么做这样的梦。一直以来，他对小侦察兵的情感都很好地掩藏起来，藏在硝烟弥漫的战场之中，藏在身为Prime的种种责任与使命之下。然而当一切尘埃落定，这些“冗余信息”便开始用这样的方式嘲弄他，逼迫他正视自己不愿面对的情感。擎天柱深蓝色的光镜暗了一些，望着天花板再次放任自己的思绪——

至少这一次，我终于吻到他了。

大黄蜂结束例行报告，正要离开擎天柱的办公室。“等等，Bee，我和你一起出去。”高大的红蓝机体站起身来，走到黄色小机子身旁，伸出手揽住他一侧的肩甲。大黄蜂瞬间紧张地抿起嘴唇，背上的门翼也不安地颤了几下。擎天柱宽大的手掌向前推了推，大黄蜂这才反应过来，与他紧挨在一起走出办公室。他们保持着这个姿势穿过长长的走廊，来来往往的汽车人向他们的领袖问好，擎天柱也礼貌地对每一位同僚点头示意。然而大黄蜂只觉得，从肩头传来的机体温度和那些向他投来的好奇目光，快要令自己的散热系统超载了。

当他们终于来到走廊另一头的会议室，擎天柱松开手，转而去拍了拍大黄蜂的后背。粗大手指轻轻划过门翼与机体的连接处，引得黄色小机子几乎一阵颤栗，挤出一个笑容后故作镇定地转身离开。火种源在上，今天的领袖实在是太奇怪了。大黄蜂快步走向休息室，他的处理器和散热器一同飞速运转，试图为擎天柱之前的行为作出解释。可是能有什么解释呢？任何一个成年机都看得出来，他的举动太暧昧了。难道是他知道了什么？不，不可能的，他从没对任何机透露过一丁点儿信息。

除非擎天柱用神经皮质连接器进到他的脑子里，才会看到他将彼此的回忆全部分类整理，小心翼翼地储存在加密的记忆扇区里。也许还会看到他在深夜无法进入充电状态时，调出精心筛选的音频反复收听——擎天柱一遍又一遍温柔地叫出他的名字，Bumblebee，仅仅这三个音节，用领袖低沉稳重的嗓音念出来，仿佛对他有着无限的魔力。而他有时会跟着擎天柱的声音，压着嗓子念出自己的名字，然后咯咯笑起来，嘲笑自己的幼稚举动。是啊，擎天柱也永远不可能知道，他用自己好不容易拿回的声音反复练习过Optimus这个单词的发音，害怕从中透露出任何多余的情绪。

擎天柱站在会议室的门口，努力调整自己置换空气的频率。他忽然觉得也许不该如此明显地表现出他的感情，大黄蜂会因此困扰的。不，事实上，他已经开始困扰了。他想到大黄蜂抿起的嘴唇，这是每次他感到紧张时的习惯动作。但他并没有躲开他的手，不是吗？他的小侦察兵对情报与信息有着无与伦比的敏感度，那么他感受到了吗？他相信自己透过手指传递出的，是再清楚不过的某种情绪。可是这样真的好吗？这样的情感真的适合让大黄蜂知道吗？他自己又期望得到怎样的回应？擎天柱翻来覆去地思考着自相矛盾的这几个问题，却始终找不到适合的答案。他垂下头雕，盯着自己的指尖，恍然感到一阵无力。纵使赢过那么多场战斗，当他试图向那明黄色的小机子表露芯意时，他依旧一败涂地。

擎天柱将大黄蜂压在墙上，一双圆圆的光镜充满期待地望着他。他闭上光镜，一手抚上大黄蜂光滑的面甲，虔诚且热情地吻他。他的另一只手揽着小机子的纤细腰肢，手指反复摩挲着亮黄色门翼与机甲的连接处。

擎天柱从充电中醒来，光镜前是机体温度过高的警报。这是短短一个循环周内的第三次梦。不能再这样下去了。他开始整理他的记忆扇区，从加密矩阵中调出他与大黄蜂的回忆。他看到失去发声器奄奄一息的大黄蜂躺在救护车的手术台上，看到自己责备无法变形的他擅自无视命令偷跑出去，看到他举着星辰剑被一炮击中火种，从半空中坠落。那时擎天柱以为，自己的一生信仰也随着他的光芒一起消逝了*。他的小侦察兵曾为他献出生命。而现在，擎天柱终于决定不再逃避自己掩盖已久的感情。他想让他知道，他也愿意为了那一道明黄色的光，献出自己的生命。

大黄蜂回到自己的休息室，扑通一声坐到充电床上。出乎他意料的，今天一整天，擎天柱竟然都没有主动来接近他。这几天他甚至有些习惯了和领袖之间暧昧不清的相处方式，尽管这让他既困惑又开心。每次开会时他都坐在擎天柱身旁，两具机体挨得很近，肩甲几乎都碰在一起。有几次当自己的手放在桌上时，擎天柱便将他宽大的手也靠过去。他不敢收回手也不敢去触碰他，只能僵硬地继续坐着，或是扭过头看着领袖会议中严肃且认真的神情，沮丧地想到也许一切都是他的自作多情。一定是这样，全部是我的自作多情。大黄蜂垂着头雕和门翼，缓慢起身走向门口。他要变形出去跑几圈，抛掉那些没用的想法。他猛地拉开房门，却一头栽进一个红蓝色的怀抱。

“Bee？呃，抱歉，我正准备敲门。”擎天柱愣在原地半举着双臂，而大黄蜂惊得一句话也说不出，只是瞪大光镜，突然向后蹦了一小步，拉开彼此之间过近的距离。

“没事的，我也……正要出去。”

“是紧急的事吗？”

“也不是……”

“那么，请等一下，Bee，我有件事要告诉你。”擎天柱反手关上房门，将彼此局限在这个小小的休息室内。

大黄蜂仿佛预感到了什么，他的火种忽然剧烈跳动起来。他仰起头看向擎天柱的光镜，那闪亮的深蓝色光芒中似乎有着许多他看不透的情绪。

“我做了一个梦，梦里我在吻你。”

大黄蜂简直不敢相信自己的音频接收器。他听到了些什么？擎天柱在梦里吻他，这是他连自作多情都想象不到的情节。

“不……事实上，我做了好几个梦。每一个梦里，我都在吻你。”

不不不，这一定是我在做梦。黄色的小机子知道他的面甲现在一定红透了。他僵在原地，绷紧了唇线，不知所措地任由散热器发出巨大的轰鸣声。

“我想我知道自己为什么会反复做这样的梦，”擎天柱停顿了一下，像是在确认面前小机子的反应，“一直以来，我都在对你隐瞒自己的感情。是的，这似乎对你有失公平，但我不愿冒险，害怕因自己的冒失，而失去一位最重要的老朋友……但这反复出现的梦境竟让我幡然醒悟。你不需要马上回应我，也不需要做任何事，更不必对此感到有压力或歉意。如果是你的意愿，那么我们之间的关系将不会有任何改变。我只是希望将这些告诉你，从很久以前就应该告诉你——Bumblebee，我喜欢你。你是我生命中最耀眼的那一束光。”

擎天柱一口气说完反复演练过的这些话，故作平静地看着大黄蜂几乎要烧起来的面甲。有那么一瞬间，他又在怀疑自己是否应该将这些话说与他。他身为领袖的坚定和果决都哪儿去了？仿佛在这个明亮的黄色小汽车人面前，在陷入那双湛蓝色的光镜之时，他便不再是他自己了。大黄蜂果然如他预想中的一样，没有任何回应，只是呆呆站着，仍处在被自己的长官告白而带来的震惊之中。擎天柱苦涩地笑了一下，至少在外表上看来，他还能维持领袖的沉稳，“抱歉，Bee，你还有事，我就不打扰你了。”

可是接下来他的光镜前突然一阵眩晕。他的小侦察兵不知道哪里来的力气，竟一下子把他推到墙上。小机子紧接着凑上来，一手抚上他的面甲，踮起脚尖闭上圆圆的光镜吻向他的嘴唇，青涩又虔诚。擎天柱贴在墙上动弹不得——这可真是和他的梦完全相反，但那两片属于大黄蜂的唇就如梦中一样温热而柔软。“Optimus，”他的名字由对方清亮的嗓音念出来，又被他自己含在口中，像是在咀嚼世间最美味的能量块，“我也……最喜欢你了。”

大黄蜂忽然轻轻笑起来，连门翼都跟着一起抖动着。此时此刻，对亲吻着黄色小机子的擎天柱来说——这世间，没有比他唇齿间的笑声更加甜蜜的东西了。

——————

*出自官方擎天柱日记：“大黄蜂身上有着奇异的光芒，当那道光消逝了我的信仰也随之而去了。”

*标题胡写的哈哈哈，出自银翼杀手原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》。

*本来只想写暗恋，一不小心飙了字数……感谢大家耐着性子看完如此啰嗦的一篇。


End file.
